cflfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Rose Willow
Rose was born a very very long time ago, the year not known. She had grown up in the small town named Willow town. Her parents, the "leaders" of this town, had named the town after their last names. This town wasn't big, in fact, it was a small town. Rose lived happily there as an only child till the age of 9, when her small town was attacked. She awoke to flames and screaming as she scurried out her bed to see what the commotion was. As she left her home, she witnessed before her own eyes, both of her beloved parents having their throats slit open and bled to death. Her town was on fire, all the people laid in the streets dead. The enemies has spotted her as she bolted as fast as she could away, and into the woods. She had stayed there for a long time. Instead of seeking revenge though, she wanted to remember her town as, "the place that wasn't ment to be". Her only ways of survival was by stealing and hunting, which broke her heart killing, and hurt it worse by stealing from happy families. One day in the winter, at the age of 12, Rose came across a child playing on the frozen ice that covered across a lake. The child had brought a loaf of bread and some other foods, which she was going to steal as the child played. She did not however as the child then screamed and fell under the ice. Something had snapped inside of Rose, as she ran across the ice to where he child had fallen. She had helped the child out of the water, but fell in instead. The child was to weak to help Rose as she struggled to find the hole where she had fallen into. Her body became cold as it slowly started sinking in the water. Her eyes closed as she didn't move. But then something happened. Rose glowed in the water, white light surrounding her. The child ran away scared from what she was seeing. Rose all of a sudden emerged through the ice, coughing up water. She feeled her heart as it bet slowly. That was the day she was able to live forever. No disease, wound, or anything would be able to kill her, plus she'd look any age she chose forever. At the age of 14 however, she was caught stealing from a kingdom called "Mort et le Désespoir" also known as "Mort Kingdom". She was kept as a slave, and to fit in, she continued her aging so they wouldn't know what she could do. One day when she was "15", she attempted to escape. This kingdom had many guards and was powerful with high walls and protection though, so she had failed. They had sentenced her to death. As they went to hang her, the king and everyone else had seen something strange. As Rose dangled, she looked in pain and coughed, but did not die. The king had locked her away and tortured her for years after that as he saw that she could not be killed. He had fried her brain, shocked, shot, and burned her. At the age of 17, Mort Kingdom was attacked by a higher more powerful kingdom. Mort Kingdom started to burn as Rose stayed in her cell. Someone, a different prisoner had broken her out as she and that prisoner ran to try and escape. The king then killed the prisoner that let her out, as Rose looked over and saw he was shot in the heart. She screamed as she then looked at the king who was stabbed by the other nations king. She had stared into the other nations king's eyes. Rage filled her as she grabbed a sword from one of the fallen soldiers, and started to fight the other nations men. She continued to endlessly slaughter people as some had managed to stab her, but their swords went right into her, and she'd just pull it out and throw it. There was no one left alive after she was done, as she gasped for breath. The other nations king was no where to be seen as he had managed to get away somehow. The people of Mort Kingdom ha come out of hiding and stared at bloody Rose. She had then fallen onto the ground, bleeding severely. The people had taken care of her, as she pretended to almost die, but in reality was just in very horrible pain. She had taken charge after the people insisted she should. After about a couple months of ruling, she was informed that the queen was still alive and had been captured. Rose had decided she wanted to rule though, as she had become power hungry. She had met with someone named, "The Silver Striker" who some called, "The Watcher". Rose had told her to kill the queen, and make it seem like suicide. The Silver Striker followed Rose's orders and did what she had asked. Rose had ordered a rescue team to save the queen, but when they got there, she was dead. Rose had then become full queen as she became completely power hungry. She had renamed the kingdom to, "Roswell", and had ruled putting fear into her people. Someone had then ordered The Silver Striker, to assassinate Rose. Rose stared into her mirror, her mind broken from everything that happened throughout the years. Then it happened. The Silver Striker came from no where and attacked Rose. Rose grabbed some type of crystal and said something. The crystal lit up. Rose held it at The Silver Striker, as then The SIlver Striker took it and held onto it. Rose screamed, "NO!" as then she vanished, and so did the crystal. Rose was stuck inside a small cage, inside of The Silver Strikers mind. The Silver Striker then became a mixture of Rose. Her eyes turned a light blue color, as Rose's were a deep royal blue. Her hair turned from grey to blonde, as Rose's were brown. The Silver Striker started to feel fear, and fled. Rose had stayed trapped in her mind for many many years. She had learned her real name was Lunna. Lunna cried almost every night, and was always alone. One day Lunna had joined a nation and seemed happy there. The nation raided and attacked other nations. One day Lunna's nation went to raid and destroy a nation called, "Clementine Fortress", CF for short. They had poisoned the CF famous tree and fled. Instead of Lunna getting away, her people betrayed her, and left her to die and get caught. She was caught then captured. Lunna acted insane to get away from everyone. Rose had then convinced Lunna to let her out, promising she'd help Lunna escape. Lunna was stupid enough to let her out, but only give her half control. Rose had taken over Lunna's body, but it wasn't the same. Rose now was blonde haired, and wore all black. She had then met someone named Lucifer as she accidentally found herself in Hell. She was first going to use him like any other man she had ever met, but things started to seem different. Lucifer hadn't fallen head over heels like every other man had. He acted tough, mysterious, which intrigued Rose. Rose then with Lucifers help was finally able to have enough power to do what she wanted to do. Everyone thought she wanted world domination, but she actually used her powers to free an old, who she thought, "friend", who she met long ago. She let a women named Clementine out of the tree. Doing this had trapped Rose inside of Clementine though. Rose was absolutely sad as she found out Clementine had used her the whole time to escape. Lunna on the other hand was pissed. Lucifer had fallen for her tricks as she made him believe that Rose was evil and tried to get world domination, and that she stopped her. Slowly Lucifer realized that Clementine was lying, once Rose was able to get out for a moment showing Lucifer how she was trapped. Lucifer free'd Rose, but Clementine had vanished, no one had known where she went. The both of them had shortly realized after that they had liked each other. Rose loved Lucifer and she realized she did, but Lunna did not want her to. Lunna started to play with Rose's mind. Lunna had forced Rose to reject him as she did not like Lucifer. Rose had, and cried for days and days after, as Lunna continued to play with her mind. She wanted out. Rose wanted to be happy. She wanted to be "selfish" and have her love, no matter what. She knew she loved him, and she didn't care what tried to stand in her way, she wanted him and only him. She had said she loved him, and that was the day everything started to crumble slowly. She and Lucifer were however close to happy they could get. Rose becoming "The Queen of Hell". Then Lucifer had to leave for a while, Rose becoming sad without him. Until she started to become very sick. So sick she couldn't stop throwing, and coughing up blood. Lunna screamed from inside her head to take a pregnancy test because she knew Rose was reckless, but Rose refused the idea of being pregnant. Until one day she wanted to shut Lunna up, and took one. She was indeed pregnant. Rose didn't know what to think. She had always fantasized having a family with Lucifer, but she never thought that it would be anytime soon. She soon excepted the fact she was having a baby, and was filled with joy. But Lunna refused this. This baby was not normal. It was digging into her insides, making her puke all blood. Lunna thought that Rose could die from this, as she did not get how Rose's "power" worked. She had taken control, and forced Rose to have a abortion. Rose couldn't stop crying afterwards, wanting to kill Lunna for what she forced her to do. She laid on the ground in her castle in hell, bleeding and crying. Her servant named Travis tried to help her many times, but Lunna kept taking control and pushing him away. Eventually Travis gave up and left her, going back to CF. Lucifer had then came back, and Lunna forced her to tell Lucifer what "Rose" had done. Lucifer was heartbroken and left Rose. Rose was filled with sadness and anger. Rose became sick of Lunna ruining anything she wanted. She decided she wanted full control. She used her darkness to lock Lunna completely, granting her full control. Rose turned different. Her eyes became black, as her hair turned to a purple and black color. She had blackness constantly coming out of her. She decided she wanted to really be herself. She started to go by the name Rose, her own name. Everyone saw her as, "Evil Lunna". Lucifer was going through his own issues, as his "Evil side" wanted out as well. Rose had then met Lucifers evil side, and his evil side liked Rose, or so Rose thought. He was actually teaming up with Travis to bring back Lunna. But what they didn't know, was Rose didn't want to be evil. As soon as Rose figured out their plan, Rose talked to Travis saying that she was her own person, and wanted out of Lunna's body. Travis agreed, and put her into a machine that forced Lunna and Rose to separate. Rose laid unconscious, looking like her real self. Her royal blue eyes, pale skin, and brown long hair. She ended up aging again, which was strange to her. She didn't have a place to stay, so she ended up moving in with Travis for a while. They quickly started to have sparks between them as Rose slowly started to forget about Lucifer and like Travis instead. Of course, happiness for Rose couldn't last long like always. A deal she made with someone long ago started to bite her in her behind, as she started having struggles with the darkness inside of her. Travis became concerned as he cared for her as much as he could. Eventually her darkness took over as she kissed him for the first and last time right before her darkness took control. Black ooze ran down her eyes like tears, and dripped out of her mouth. Her clothes turning all black, and she for some reason wore fishnet tights. It didn't take her long to find Lucifer. Her feelings for him started up again, as she completely ditched Travis, as he went missing. Rose had told Lucifer she wasn't in control when the darkness took control, so Lucifer helped her free herself from the darknesses control. Lucifer continued to love Rose for who she was, even though she "wasn't" evil anymore. Then trouble started. Someone named MOB had come into Rose's life. He seemed evil, so she decided to team up with him. She soon figured out he was against Lucifer, and was going to betray him. Sadly he had caught onto her plan, and poisoned her. Rose was with Lucifer one day in his kingdom, Scotland, as it then became under attack. Lucifer went off to fight, as Rose was then shot. It appeared the arrow had hit her heart, but really, it had missed. She would have lived, but the poison quickly spred to her heart quicker because of this. She ended up dieing in Lucifers arms, as he cried. She woke up, chained, in some kind of old molding cell. There she was tortured nonstop. She was shortly able to send a message to Lucifer beyond the grave saying the reason she had died, was because someone named MOB had murdered her. She had also told him she was trapped and needed help. Lucifer ended up saving and bringing Rose back alive, as he murdered MOB, who ended up being his creator and father. Rose started to notice that Lucifer was going down a rough patch, and tried to comfort him as much as she could. Then both of his parents had passed away, leaving him even more depressed. Lucifer was then forced to become king of Scotland, which started to worry Rose. See she was secretly recreating Roswell in a new very far location, so then she could have vengeance for whoever destroyed her kingdom. She wanted to show them that they couldn't kill Roswell. She wanted to become a better, more kind queen. This Roswell 2.0 would be a kingdom of peace and love, where everyone was welcome and they just had to follow that. Rose wanted Lucifer to be her king, and together they could rule this kingdom of love and peace. Now that he was king of Scotland though, that ment he could not be her king. Rose didn't know what to do. She was going to tell her love everything at a picnic next to a river far away from their troubles. What didn't go according to her plan, was that Lucifer was going to propose to her then. She forgot to him about Roswell, and had said yes without thinking. She was happy for a good ten seconds until Lucifer had then said that she actually had a son named William. Rose was shocked. She ended up waking up in the queens room in Scotland after passing out. She was scared, happy, and nervous, all at the same time. She had a son with Lucifer that she didn't know about, that had died when she had died, because she was pregnant, who Lucifer was able to bring back from the dead. It would seem to be a lot for someone to handle, but Rose started to realize that William was a nice guy, even though he was somehow almost the same age as Rose, who was "19". Then something crazy happened. Travis showed up at Scotland's doors, requesting to see Rose. They had talked for a bit, catching up. He had figured out that Rose and Lucifer were dating a while back. Rose didn't know what to feel. She was happy he was alive because she was told that he died, but nervous thinking that she might start liking him again. But that had never happened. She didn't start liking him again, even though she thought she might. Lucifer though was having trusting issues with Rose, thinking that she secretly liked him. No matter how many times, Lucifer wouldn't listen to her. Then one night she ended up sneaking to Travis's house, became drunk, and told him she couldn't marry Lucifer, not saying why. Both of them were drunkly acting like children the whole night. Little did Rose realize, Lucifer was spying on them she told Travis that she couldn't marry Lucifer. Lucifer was upset, and went back to his kingdom. The next morning, Rose woke up in the same bedroom as Travis. She started worrying about what had happened the night before, forgetting everything that happened. She ran away from Travis's house, with the impression that she had drunkly slept with him. Lucifer pretended that he knew nothing, but really, he was starting to lose his mind. He couldn't keep it together anymore, and scared Rose away to Travis's house. Rose kept trying to go back to Scotland, not afraid of Lucifer, but Travis kept catching her trying to go back. One day she was able to go back to Scotland, as Travis chased after her. Lucifer was losing his mind alone, not trusting anyone and becoming paranoid. (More soon! <3 Thanks!) Category:Rose Category:Roswell Category:Childhood